<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride &amp; Prejudice &amp; Post-Its by wafflesfriendswork</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022587">Pride &amp; Prejudice &amp; Post-Its</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesfriendswork/pseuds/wafflesfriendswork'>wafflesfriendswork</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, but i'm kinda tempted to continue this, library book au cause why not?, this is intended to be a one-shot and a short one at that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesfriendswork/pseuds/wafflesfriendswork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Library book/phone number AU. </p><p>Ann finds someone's phone number in a library book. Along with a lot of post-its.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride &amp; Prejudice &amp; Post-Its</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! so lately (as of 3 days ago) I've been writing for schitt's creek (specifically alexis/twyla) but was going through some of my old fics on google docs and found this. </p><p>it is 1000% not edited since I first wrote it in like 2017. but I thought "this is cute and doesn't have any glaring errors, why not post?" and here we are. </p><p>also I am now a librarian at a public library and this would never happen cause leslie's notes would not be in the book once it's checked in but we're Suspending Reality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: found their phone number in a library book au</p><p>Ann hurried through the Pawnee Public Library stacks to find the book she was looking for so she could work on her English paper. </p><p>Athens, Austen, Pride and Prejudice, there we go.</p><p>Grabbing the book, she rushed to Circulation and checked out the book, shoving it in her backpack and forgetting all about the assignment until she was home at night and took the book out of her backpack. </p><p>Thumbing through it to get ideas, she was surprised to find a bunch of post-it notes throughout the book. At first, she thought they were the typical notes associated with doing an assignment like the one Ann was doing, but she actually started reading them as she took them out. She was going to get rid of them, but the notes were really interesting and not what you would usually see for a school assignment. The notes were all different colors, and the handwriting was very neat, for the most part. </p><p>When she got to the part where Darcy proposed to Elizabeth for the first time, the bright pink post-it said “you go, girl” with a million exclamation points.  </p><p>At the part where he proposed to her the second time, the post-it said “I want a love like this.” And then “what if Elizabeth got with Charlotte?”  </p><p>Thumbing through the book again, she saw a post-it with a phone number at the end. Wondering if it could be this person’s own phone number, and wanting to know more about Elizabeth and Charlotte as a couple, she picked up her phone and dialed the number. </p><p>“Hello? This is Leslie Knope, who is this?” A voice on the other end answered. It sounded like a female’s, and like this person had way too much caffeine.</p><p>“Um. Hi. This is Ann, and I found your notes in a copy of Pride and Prejudice, I guess the librarians didn’t take them out before they put it back on the shelves-”</p><p>“Oh of course they didn’t! Those librarians, punk ass book jockeys, I swear, they don’t know how to do their jobs at all I don’t even.” This Leslie person paused to catch her breath. “Sorry, I hope my notes didn’t mess you up or anything, if you had to work on a paper.”</p><p>“No, no, um, they were actually really interesting, and one of the notes was wondering what would happen if Elizabeth and Charlotte were to get together, and I wanted to know your thoughts on that, because I hadn’t thought about it before, but now…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>